Laurenty Pszemełko
Laurenty Pszemełko, Laur, Ptyś, Pszemełke, Dżon Pszemełko, '''wł. '''Laurenty Fryderyk Dawid Pszemełko (ur. 18.04.1988 w Mruczkowie) - główny bohater sagi. Jest synem Konstancji i Ignacego Pszemełków. Ma dwóch młodszych braci: Krzesimira i Jonasza. Jego aniołem stróżem jest Athárael, którego w pełni poznał podczas studiowania pewnych religijnych tekstów. W szkole średniej pełnił funkcję przewodniczącego klasy D (lata 2004-2007). Po maturze dostał się na studia na kierunku Inżynieria Techniczna na Wydziale Podróżniczym Akademii Grozy i Horroru w Krakowie i zamieszkał na terenie Wesołego Miasteczka, w akademiku o nazwie Ararat. (lata 2007-2010). W latach 2010-2014 mieszkał w mieszkaniu na Błazna, natomiast później w domu przy ulicy Kasztanowej. Laurenty pełnił funkcję starosty roku w latach 2007-2012. Od dnia 11 kwietnia 2015, kiedy to w altance Cappella da matrimoni a Torvaianica, blisko jednej z plaż we Włoszech ślubu udzielił zakochanym sam zwierzchnik Kościoła, jest mężem Olimpii Bolońskiej. Para posiada dwójkę dzieci: Izunię (ur. 2015 r.) i Marka (ur. 2019 r.). Opis ogólny Laurentego poznajemy na początku pierwszej części sagi: jest wówczas dziewiętnastolatkiem, który wkrótce rozpocznie początkowo błogie, studenckie życie, a następnie będzie uczył się odpowiedzialności i prawdziwej szkoły życia. W kolejnych tomach opisane są dalsze przeżycia jego (kiedy jest już nieco starszy), a także związanych z nim osób. Ciemnowłosy chłopak, który w momencie rozpoczęcia akcji utworu Wspomnienia przeszłości, ma lat dziewiętnaście, następnie jest trochę starszy (w Być jak pan Pszemełko oraz w Szarej obojętności, dwadzieścia cztery, w Na krańcu wiary od dwudziestu pięciu do dwudziestu siedmiu, w Felicitas i w ostatnim rozdziale Być jak pan Pszemełko - trzydzieści). Mocno zafascynowany grą komputerową o nazwie League of Legends, jest typem impezowicza, który lubi spożywac alkohol w piątkowe wieczory. Założył stronę internetową z pomocami naukowymi dla studentów: wrześniową. Posiadał Pierścień Nieskończoności, zmieniony w artefakt przez anioła Atháraela gadżet, który dostał wraz z zakupem kolekcjonerskiej edycji gry komputerowej Heroes VI, który to pierścień odegrał ważną rolę w drugiej części sagi. W miarę upływu akcji w utworach, Laurenty przechodzi transformację: staje się coraz bardziej odpowiedzialny, chociaż często zdarzają mu się typowo dziecięce zachowania, co nie zawsze bywa rozumiane przez otoczenie. Etymologia Imię Laurenty oznacza - człowiek z Lacjum (co idealnie podkreśla jego zamiłowanie do wszystkiego co włoskie), zaś nazwisko Pszemełko - tłumaczy sam Laurenty w utworze "Felicitas". Wg niego pochodzi ono od jednego z przodków, który znany był z tego iż, przemełł mąkę, a ówczesne władze w Polsce pod zaborami, podczas spisu ludności, błędnie napisały przedrostek "prze-''". Pozostałe imiona bohatera również nie są dobrane przez przypadek: Fryderyk, to ukłon w stronę wielu utalentowanych postaci znanych z kart historii, takich jak chociażby: Fryderyk Chopin, Fryderyk Barbarossa, czy Fryderyk Montefeltro. Zaś imię z bierzmowania, Dawid, to nawiązanie do postaci biblijnego króla Dawida, który z malutkiego stał się wielkim. Wygląd Na początku sagi jest chuderlakiem. Ma ciemnobrązowe oczy, prawie czarne, kręcone włosy, które najczęściej obcięte są na krótko. Wraz z pójściem na studia powoli przybiera na wadze, aż do momentu, w którym jego metabolizm ustabilizował się na tyle, aby móc określić się mianem "człowieka w normie". Nosi okulary w czarnych oprawkach, jego zęby nie są idealnie proste, a jego nos jest lekko skrzywiony, jakby był złamany. Na twarzy nie ma piegów, lecz pojedyncze pieprzyki. Mierzy metr i osiemdziesiąt cztery centymetry wzrostu przy masie około osiemdziesięciu ośmiu kilogramów. Zazwyczaj chrapie podczas snu. Ubiera się na czarno (w różnego rodzaju koszulki z krótkim rękawem lub bluzy, których rękawy zazwyczaj podwija), jego ulubionym odzieniem wierzchnim jest zimowy płaszcz z kapturem, stylizowany na ubiór Rycerzy Jedi. Ponadto, przez długi czas, aż do wydarzeń z końca drugiego tomu przygód, na lewej ręce nosił cienką, czarną bransoletkę. Laurenty miał w swoim życiu epizod, podczas którego zapuszczał włosy (do prawie połowy pleców) czy zarost. Parokrotnie bywał też totalnie łysy, czasami zupełnie się nie golił. Od kiedy był w związku z Olimpią, golił się regularnie co dwa dni. Jego lewa dłoń nosi na wierzchniej stronie ślad paskudnego rozcięcia - jest to pamiątka po tym, jak pewnego razu nasz bohater "nie zmieścił się" w drzwi podczas jednej z imprez w akademiku. Latem 2015 roku złamał najmniejszy palec u lewej ręki, który pomimo operacji i późniejszej rehabilitacji, pozostaje zrośnięty krzywo. Groźba amputacji wisiała nad nim jak miecz Damoklesa i może własnie to przyczyniło się do prężnych ćwiczeń i w ogóle zapisania się na rehabilitację przez Laurentego, choć znając jego podejście do lekarzy (takie, że nie przeszkadzali sobie wzajemnie), można było spodziewać się, że nie podda się operacji. Stryjek sprezentował mu samochód - Ferrari Testarossę, który wygrał na loterii. Szpanerski pojazd służył dzielnie przez kilka lat, aż do momentu, w którym Laurenty uznał, że potrzebuje bardziej rodzinnego samochodu. Wybór padł wówczas na Touarega, a Ferrari trafiło do Jonka. W piątej części przygód, sprezentował małżonce pojazd marki Skoda Octavia, aby nie musieć dzielić jednego samochodu pomiędzy dwie osoby, których praca wymaga mobilności. Przygody Zdarzało się, że nazywano Laurentego "chodzącą encyklopedią", zwłaszcza w szkole średniej i gimnazjalnej, kiedy nie miał sobie równych w naukowych osiągnięciach. Dzielił się notatkami najpierw pisanymi ręcznie, kolejno przepisywanymi i oddrukowanymi, następnie tymi, które umieszczał na swojej stronie internetowej. Później uznał, że wiele osób żeruje na jego chęci dzielenia się wszystkim, przez co troszeczkę się zmienił. Laurenty miał talent do przeżywania historii, które innym się nie przytrafiały. Ścigał i umykał przed Cieniami, próbował rozwiązać tajemnicę Assasyna, wchłonął jestestwo anioła Atháraela, którego stał się naczyniem, walczył w konflikcie z aniołami upadłymi. Wojował z upiorem cmentarnym, który wszedł w ciało zmarłej, kolejno przerośniętym nietoperzem Kamazotzem, różnymi demonami, ze sługą odwiecznego wroga człowieczeństwa, a także z własnymi lękami przed niezrozumieniem czy odrzuceniem. Przez długie lata nie miał szczęścia w kontaktach z osobami płci przeciwnej, aż do poznania Olimpii Bolońskiej. W wyniku zdrady Carmén (a właściwie ingerencji demona, który ją opanował) i manewrów duchowego przewodnika, jakim był Samuel Ben Drajfuss, trafił do Szeolu, w którym jego przewodnikiem był Ankylozaur, gdzie miał okazję przeżyć jeszcze raz swoje życie, wraz z jego alternatywnym wersjami. Przebywał w śpiączce, w jaskini, do której zabrał go Athárael, który próbował go uchronić. Pracował w Agencji Bezpieczeństwa, firmie strukturami przypominającej CBŚ, w charakterze szpiega, gdzie polecił go Arek Armata. Był dość dobry w wychwytywaniu informacji, potrafił znaleźć m.in. zaginione osoby. Po odejściu z Agencji Bezpieczeństwa, znalazł pracę u byłego policjanta Wielkoucha, a gdy ten zlikwidował działalność, Laurenty załozył własną firmę. Pracował też przez pewien czas u swojego przyjaciela, Adriana jako geolog. W normalnej linii rzeczywistości (książki I-II, część księgi III, oraz IV i V) ukończył Inżynierię Techniczną ze stopniem magistra inżyniera, pisząc pracę magisterską na temat "''Konstrukcje Inżynierskie stosowane przy Elektrowniach Wodnych". ''W jednej z wersji alternatywnych rzeczywistości (fragment książki trzeciej) obronił pracę licencjacką pod tytułem ''"Bariogeneza jako próba wyjaśnienia istnienia wszechświata". W Być jak pan Pszemełko poznajemy go lepiej. Wystawił ogłoszenie o poszukiwanych współlokatorkach do mieszkania przy ulicy Błazna. Zapisał się na kurs strzelania z biodra, by nauczyć się czegoś niespotykanego powszechnie. Ukazany jest jako absolwent Akademii Grozy i Horroru - kończył wcześniej Inżynierię Techniczną ze stopniem magistra inżyniera (czego nie mogła zrozumieć Estera), ale jednocześnie jako student czwartego roku Religioznawstwa, które sam nazywa Religioterapią (na siódmym semestrze) - jest to jego drugi kierunek studiów. W niesamowicie magiczny sposób zaczął chodzić z Olimpią. Był zapalonym matematykiem samoukiem udzielającym korepetycji głównie młodszym koleżankom z uczelni, ale także dał się poznać jako początkujący pizzerman, znawca zasad pisowni i reguł języka polskiego i naczelny romantyk pośród sobie podobnych. Interesował się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, historią i religiami świata. Mówią, że był młody i zdolny, lecz on sam siebie nazywał leniem. Cytował różne postacie, śpiewał piosenki wielu autorów – krótko mówiąc: jest to człowiek o wielu zdolnościach. Poświęcił siebie by odzyskać esencję swojego opiekuna, Atháraela. Stoczył wiele walk, zarówno słownych, z prawdziwymi osobami, jak i z istotami pozaziemskimi tudzież swoimi własnymi demonami. Starał się uratować Olimpię, a potem Izunię przed czającym się na nie złem. Dużym wyzwaniem było dla niego odnalezienie swojej ziemskiej misji. Zmierzył się z Nietoperzem Śmierci, a także ze zmorą cmentarza na Zalasiu, Starką. Dużym problemem było niewyjaśnione zachowanie jego córki, która nieświadomie skontaktowała się z dybukiem. Próby pokonania jego, ale i wewnętrznych bolączek zawiera część piąta sagi. Kontakty Laurenty miał wielu znajomych. Na szczególną uwagę zasługują: * Athárael - anioł, którego ziemskim naczyniem jest Laurenty. * Wujek Bonek - z którym mieszkał przez parę lat w mieszkaniu przy ulicy Błazna. * Doktor Farsz - którego zna od przedszkola, z którym grywał w piłkę, ale i pijał alkohol na Polance. * Karol - unikający obowiązków kolega z liceum, lubiący WoWa, którego babcia uważała swego wnuczka za dużo zdolniejszego od "tego od Pszemełków", był też współlokatorem w akademiku Ararat, po tym jak Laurenty dostarczył na uczelnię wszystkie dokumenty kolegi. * Oskar - współlokator w akademiku Ararat. * Panda - który nic się nie ucząc, ale konsumując pokaźne ilości lewego alkoholu, miał najwyższą średnią na studiach. * Worek - z którym zaprzyjaźnił się po praktykach. W Felicitas miał własną firmę, ale do utrzymania prężnej jej działalności potrzebował zaufanych znajomych ze studiów. * Grigorij, który poznał go z Olimpią i przyczynił się do zaistnienia ich związku, przez m.in. ogranizację "kolacji piątkowych", na których konsumpcja alkoholu przyczyniała się do niesamowitych zdarzeń, często wykraczających poza zdolności poznawcze. * Natan - który był w jego grupie od drugiego roku studiów, a wspólne imprezy i podobne problemy z kobietami uczyniły z nich dobrych kumpli ("Jesteśmy do siebie tacy podobni."). * Łukasz, który jako że mieszkał w Krakowie, nie mógł mieszkać na terenie Wesołego Miasteczka, lecz dzięki znajomym ze studiów miał okazję być tam częstym gościem. * Tobiasz - który mieszkał drzwi w drzwi na pierwszym ich roku studiów, a podczas wszystkich lat studiowania był w tej samej grupie, w której był też Laurenty. * Amanda - jego nieodwzajemniona miłość z czasów studiów, która skutecznie go sfriendzone'owała. W jednej z alternatywnych wizji rzeczywistości była partnerką Laurentego, lecz to nie był on ojcem dziecka, które mieli wspólnie wychowywać. Mieszkali w jakiejś podkrakowskiej wiosce, której nazwy Laurenty nie potrafił wymówić. Brak potrzeby starania się spowodował, że Laurenty przytył znacznie, nic mu się nie chciało, a pracę zmieniał średnio raz na miesiąc, parając się różnymi, słabo płatnymi zajęciami. * Carmén - Hiszpanka, która była dziewczyną Laurentego od rozstania z Olimpią do czasu jego odejścia do Szeolu, została opętana i ubezwłasnowolniona przez demona, ale i uratowana przez poświęcenie Pszemełki. W jednej z alternatywnych rzeczywistości była żoną Laurentego (który został archeologiem), a ich związek był pełen namiętności, lecz Pszemełko nie czuł się dobrze w ciągłych podrózach. Mieszkali w Krakowie, lecz ze względu na pracę często jeździli po świecie, ale i często odwiedzali rodziców Hiszpanki. * Jekaterina - obiekt westchnień z czasów szkoły średniej Laurentego. W jednej z alternatywnych rzeczywistości, tej najlepiej poznanej, była żoną Laurentego, co wynikło z jego innego podejścia do dziewczyny. Tam też zaprosił ją jako osobę towarzyszącą na studniówkę, została jego oficjalną dziewczyną i razem wyjechali na studia, których Pszemeko nie ukończył. Wyszła za niego za mąż, na początku godząc obowiązki przykładnej studentki z pomocą w ich działalności gospodarczej, a po ukończeniu studiów założyła swój biznes. Mieszkali w Katowicach i Laurenty czułby się spełniony, gdyby nie to, że nie mogli doczekać się potomka - stosowane przez Kasię przez długie lata, źle dobrane hormony zmieniły jej organizm na tyle, że stał się niezdolny do wydania potomstwa. Dopiero spotkanie z Andrzejem, nowym chłopakiem znajomej Kasi, otworzyło Laurentemu oczy na przygotowywaną od dawien dawna manipulację "apokalipsy". * Inga - współlokatorka w mieszkaniu na Błazna. * Estera - współlokatorka w mieszkaniu na Błazna. * Sinolożka - współlokatorka w mieszkaniu na Błazna. Inni o Laurentym: Polonistka w liceum, chwaląc Laurentego przed jego wychowawczynią: Twoja klasa przypomina mi powieść Jerzego Andrzejewskiego: oni są jak popiół, a Laurenty jak ten dyjament. Olimpia, myśląc o nim w drugiej części sagi: Ten chłopak jest miły. Fajnie by było, gdyby nam coś z tego wyszło. Tylko jak sprawić, by on się zaangażował? Olimpia do chrześnicy: Widzisz Kornelko, wujek już tak ma, że musi być we wszystkim najlepszy. Jekaterina: Wbiegłeś do nas na górę i zapytałeś mnie tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to mi zaimponowało, chociaż prawie nic o sobie nie wiemy. Mi się wydaje, że to ty jesteś tym kolesiem, na którego notatkach bazuje cała szkoła. Fajnie jest cię mieć dla siebie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie